El amor es eterno
by UnaFrikiDeOjosAzules
Summary: Nunca es tarde para confesar tus sentimientos, ¿verdad? Aun que tengas que arriesgar tu vida, aun que este en contra de todos, aun que el destino no quiera, si tus sentimientos son reales, si son fuertes, si son eternos el destino cambiará. Tu cambiarás el destino.


Holaaa~ ¿Que tal están? ^^ Este fin se me ocurrió el otro día al irme a dormir:3

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes de One Piece me pertenecen, son obra del perfecto Eiichiro Oda. *¬

**Advertencias: **Hay un personaje nuevo, Neus, que SI me pertenece y es invención mía. Neus es una chica que va con la tripulación de Luffy desde hace mucho._ (Si quieres saber más sobre Neus lee mi otro fic "El día que me enamoré de ti, el día que no me callé.")_

* * *

El amor es eterno.

- ¡LUFFY! – Fue un gritó escupido de mi garganta, que resonó en todo Loguetown e hizo detenerse a los marines.

Mis lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas. Las miradas se centraron en mi. Cualquiera que tuviera la vista sobre él, se giró.

Vi como Luffy también estaba observándome. Corrí hacia el apartando a la multitud. A medida que avanzaba iban abriéndome camino, moviéndose hacia los lados.

Llegué justo debajo suyo. Cogí aire y dirigí mi vista al suelo, cerré los ojos y deje salir mis últimas lágrimas.

- ¡Luffy, escúchame! ¡Marina, gente de Loguetown, dioses, mares y tierras escúchadme! ¡Me niego a que hoy sea tu final, Luffy! ¡Me opongo ante cualquiera que diga que hoy el nuevo rey de los piratas deba morir! ¡Hoy voy a decidir yo el destino! – Cogí aire nuevamente y miré a Luffy. - ¡Hoy he decido que voy a estar contigo hasta el final de los días!

El silencio se apodero del lugar.

Luffy sonrió, río. Se levanto del patíbulo, aun atado y los marines se pusieron en guardia para cualquier movimiento el falso.

- ¿Es lo que quieres? – Me gritó y me dejó desconcertada. - ¿Crees que no es mi hora? Yo ya he cumplido mi sueño, ¿Cuál es tu sueño Neus? – Me preguntó.

- ¡Estar contigo! ¡Estar siempre contigo! ¡Tenerte a mi lado! – Le contesté entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Luffy se echo a reír de esa manera tan suya. La lluvia empezó a caer delicadamente. Los habitantes de Loguetown no entendían nada, incluso los marines estaban desorbitados.

- ¿Aún no es tu hora, eh Luffy? – Se pudo oír desde algún lugar de la plaza.

Un terremoto agitó la tierra de repente. Caí al suelo de culo por el temblor y las demás personas hicieron lo mismo excepto algunas que huyeron aterrorizadas. Descargas eléctricas podían apreciarse entre las nubes. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Un relámpago cayo de la tierra de los dioses rompiendo en pedazos el patíbulo. Repitiendo la historia ya de hace un tiempo.

Vi los pedazos de madera abalanzarse sobre mi, cerré los ojos. Los abrí al ver que el golpe no había llegado. Fue entonces cuando lo vi. Luffy estaba sobre mi, protegiéndome de los listones. Cuando terminaron de caer me miró. Vi una fina línea de sangre resbalar de sus cabellos hacia el suelo, acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿¡Lu… Luffy!?

- ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó.

- Claro, pero tu… - Me interrumpió.

- Eres tu la que me acaba de salvar la vida, es gracias a ti por la que sigo aquí. Eres tu la que me acaba de dar un motivo para seguir viviendo.

Luffy tenia un brazo a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Sus cadenas se habían roto. El agua resalaba por sus cabellos, al igual que por los míos. Las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Él sonreía. Yo sonreí.

Estaba sucio, mojado y ensangrentado y aun así, me pareció la más bella de las sonrisas.

- Luffy yo… yo te am…

Luffy me calló. Me silenció con un beso. ¿Un beso? Con el mayor de los placeres. Sus labios, dulces, suaves, delicados. Sus tiernos y cálidos labios. Unidos a los míos creando en mi una sensación mágica, loca, hermosa.

El tiempo se detuvo solo para nosotros.

Acaricié la mejilla de Luffy y noté como el sonrío. Yo seguí llorando, mezclando mis lágrimas con la lluvia, mientras nuestros labios seguían unidos.

Se separó de mi y me sonrió una vez más. Se levantó y me acercó la mano. La acepté y me levanté.

- ¿Vamos? Aun nos quedan muchas aventuras por vivir juntos ¿no? – Yo simplemente afirmé con la cabeza y la felicidad en mis labios.

Los dos empezamos a correr. La marina iba detrás nuestro.

Miles de recuerdos invadieron mi menté. Cada momento a su lado. La pasada vez en esta cuidad. Cada aventura recorrida, cada pelea. Todas y cada una de las razones por las cuales me enamoré. Las veces que arriesgo la vida por mi, las que lo hice yo por él. Cada sonrisa suya, ese gesto que siempre estaba presenté en él. Ese gesto que me daba fuerzas.

Seguimos corriendo, seguía lloviendo.

Nuestras manos estaban unidas. Y los dos nos dirigíamos hacia el puerto, donde Thousand Sunny y nuestros compañeros nos esperaban para huir de este lugar.

- ¡Neus! – Me llamó Luffy mientras corría delante de mi.

- ¿Si, Luffy?

- Gracias. – Me dijo y giró a mirarme mientras apretaba nuestras manos enlazadas.

- ¿Gra… gracias, porque? – Me atreví a preguntar.

- Simplemente por estar conmigo. – Sonrió.

Apresuramos el paso. Pronto vimos el barco, nuestros nakamas estaban ahí. Estaban llorando, mirando al cielo o al suelo. Separados uno del otro.

- ¡Chicos! – Les grité y se giraron a mirarme. - ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. Nami tomó el timón, Zoro y Sanji bajaron las velas, Robin colocó de nuevo la bandera, Franky puso el barco en marcha, Chopper y Ussop subieron el ancla y Brook agarró el violín.

- ¡Chicos, pongamos rumbó hacia la inmensidad de mar una vez más! – Les ordenó Luffy.

- ¡Si, capitán! – Respondieron todos con alegría y humor.

Luffy me agarró de la cintura y estiró el brazo derecho hacia el barco hasta agarrarse. La marina venia detrás. Luffy y yo volamos hacia el Thousand Sunny hasta aterrizar en el césped de cubierta.

- ¡Increíble sigues vivo! – Dijo Zoro con cierto humor.

- ¡Super! ¡Me alegra de que estés de vuelta! – Gritó Franky.

- No seria lo mismo sin nuestro peculiar capitán. – Sonrió Robin.

- Ya pensaba que se iba a estropear la comida almacenada. – Bromeó Sanji.

Chopper abrazó a Luffy mientras lloraba al igual que Ussop.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, estúpido. – Le dijo Nami.

- ¡Mi alegría no cabe en mi cuerpo, claro que yo no tengo cuerpo! – Soltó Brook.

El barco comenzó a moverse y las aguas nos dejaron paso nuevamente.

- Gracias chicos. – Sonrío Luffy.

- Dáselas a Neus, fue ella la que decidió no quedarse de brazos cruzados. – Luffy me miró. – Le dijimos que era una locura, que era tu decisión, que era tu hora… Y aun así, te ha traído de vuelta, nuestro loco capitán. – Explico Zoro.

Luffy se giró a mirarme. Me abrazó por la cintura, delicadamente. Junto su cuerpo con él mío, rozó su nariz con la mia.

Los demás cayeron al suelo de asombro. Normal, ver a Luffy así es algo que no suele ocurrir. Es algo que solo yo he podido conseguir.

- Nunca he entendido este sentimiento pero eso no importa ahora. Ahora, solo se que quiero estar contigo.

- Luffy… - Me interrumpió de nuevo.

- Gracias Neus. – Me susurró al oído junto antes de besarme. – Gracias por darme otro sueño que cumplir.

Una vez más una voz resonó en la lejanía, una voz que solo él y yo pudimos escuchar.

- Vive Luffy, vive creyendo, cree en esa chica, cree en el amor. Porque si crees en el amor vivirás para siempre, porque el amor… El amor es eterno.

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

Buenooo~ Se acabo! Espero que les haya gustado^^ Me gustaría saber tu opinión, quiero mejorar mi escritura y estoy segura que algún consejo vuestro me ayudará:3

Tengo varias historias pensadas con mi nuevo personaje: Neus. Si quieres saber más, tanto continuaciones como recuerdas atrás, pídemelo ^^

Y sin más me despido! Sayonaraaaaa~ Un beso n_n


End file.
